battle_spiritsfandomcom-20200223-history
Imagine
Imagine (異魔神, Imajin) are Braves which debuted on SD34. Differently from usual braves, these can brave with two different spirits, giving them two different effects. Every Imagine with printed effects (as of BS35) has two different colors for reductions, and their effects belong to both of the colors they exhibit on reductions. Regarding their origin, they come from beyond the iGate (Which is perhaps the Imaginary Gate) and are beings which aren't quite lifeforms, but they have personalities and can engage in dialogue. Judging by the way they are named, rather than proper individuals, as imaginary creatures, most of the Imajin are concepts. Q & A Q1. What is an Imagine Brave? A1. It is a brave in the family "Imagine" that can brave with up to two spirits at once. It cannot be exhausted, even by effects, and cannot attack or block when in spirit condition. Other than this, they are treated the same as regular braves when summoned, braving, in spirit condition, et cetera. Q2. When an Imagine Brave is braved with two spirits, is it treated as a single brave spirit? A2. No, that is incorrect. Each braved spirit is treated as a brave spirit. Since it is treated as two different brave spirits, each braved spirit has its own color, BP, and levels. Q3. Can core be put on braved Imagine Braves? A3. No, as it would become impossible to tell which braved spirit's core it is, please do not put core on a braved Imagine Brave. Q4. If an Imagine Brave attacks when braved to a spirit, is the Imagine Brave also exhausted like a regular Brave would be? A4. No, as Imagine Braves cannot exhaust, only the attacking spirit is exhausted. Q5. When there are two spirits that fulfill the brave condition for an Imagine Brave, can it be simultaneously braved to two spirits when direct braving or during the main step? A5. No, they cannot be braved simultaneously. Please brave one spirit at a time. Even when direct braving when summoning, like regular braves, it can only brave to a single spirit. Q6. Are Braved on Left and Braved on Right effects treated as Braved effects? A6. Yes, that is correct. Q7. As a spirit-fom Imagine Brave has a LV1 cost of 0, is it not depleted even if there is no core on it? A7. Yes, that is correct. Q8. Are spirit-form Imagine Braves affected by spirit-exhausting effects? A8. No, they are not. Even in spirit form, Imagine Braves do not exhaust. Q9. When a refreshed spirit and its attached Imagine Brave are braved with an exhausted spirit, is the refreshed braved spirit exhausted? A9. No, it is not. Additionally, if an exhausted spirit is braved to a refreshed Imagine Brave, the Imagine Brave is not exhausted, nor does the spirit become refreshed. Q10. Do the two spirits braved to an Imagine Brave attack and block simultaneously? A10. No, as long as there is no effect requiring two spirits to block at the same time, they do not attack and block simultaneously. Q11. Is the "This brave cannot exhaust, and when in spirit form, cannot attack or block" counted as an effect? A11. No, it is not an effect. It also cannot be negated by "lose all effect" effects in spirit form. Q12. When an Imagine brave and braved spirit are destroyed, what happens if a "remain on field exhausted" effect activates? A12. The brave spirit remains on field as is, with the spirit in exhausted position and the Imagine Brave in refreshed position. Q13. Can an Imagine Brave, which cannot be exhausted, be summoned when a "braves are summoned in exhausted position" effect is active? A13. Yes, it can be summoned. In this case, as it cannot be exhausted. it remains in refreshed position. Q14. When an Imagine Brave is braved with two spirits, the left brave spirit is destroyed or returned to the hand, and you choose to leave the brave on field, can an Imagine Brave be separated and be left in spirit position? A14. No, as that Imagine Brave is also the brave of the right spirit, it cannot be put into spirit form. Q15. When an Imagine Brave is braved with a single spirit that is destroyed during battle and the Imagine Brave remains on field in spirit position, does the battle continue? A15. The battle itself continues, but as the Imagine Brave in spirit position cannot attack or block, it is not in battle. Q16. When braving/detaching/exchanging during the main step, if the spirit braved on the left fulfills the brave conditions for the right, can it be exchanged with the right side without the Imagine Brave going into spirit condition? A16. Yes, it can be. Q17. When a spirit that can brave to multiple braves is braved with an Imagine Brave, can it brave with other Imagine or regular braves? A17. No, it cannot. Spirits can brave with only the one Imagine Brave, even if it is a spirit that can have multiple braves. A18. If an Imagine Brave is braved to two spirits, the left having Heavy Immunity: Red and the right without Heavy Immunity: Red, can the Imagine Brave be destroyed with the effect of Double Blaster/ A18. Yes, it can be destroyed. Q19. When Dragon Demon-God is braved to two spirits, the left being a single purple-symbol spirit with the effect "Also treat this spirit's color and symbol as white" and the right being a single purple-symbol no printed effects spirit, what symbols do the brave spirits have? A19. The left spirit has two symbols that can be treated as both purple and while, and the right spirit has two purple symbols. Q20. When the opponent's spirit is braved to an Imagine Brave and you can't see the spirit's cost or effect, are you allowed to check it? A20. Yes, every player is allowed to check the parts of the braved cards that cannot be seen due to stacking. Q21. When Dragon Demon-God is braved to two spirits with one purple symbol each, does that count as 4 symbols that can be reduced? A21. Yes, as both the brave spirits have two symbols, up to 4 cost can be reduced. See also List of Imagine Category:Family